Fratzen schneiden
„Jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie haben den heutigen Tag vergessen?“, stechende Amethysten erheben sich über seinen Bart als er mir in die Augen blickt. „Also, ähm…“, der kalte Schweiß meiner Hände scheint meinen Mund in direktem Zusammenhang zu dehydrieren. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. „Ich… ich meine…!“, ich weiß, dass es eine Scherzfrage war, die er soeben gestellt hat und doch spüre ich eine Spirale aus Gänsehaut, die über meinen Körper streicht wie langsam schmelzende Eisnadeln. Jedes Mal wenn er dieses verhaltene Lächeln aufsetzt frage ich mich, wie eine derartige Lust an der Grausamkeit durch bloße Lippenbewegungen in andere Seelen geschleudert werden kann. Ja, es ist nichts als seine Mimik, die ihn mächtig macht, sein bloßer Gesichtsausdruck vermag es, einen Wurfschatten aus reiner Furcht über all seine Untergebenen zu ziehen und seine gesamte Umgebung in ein unterwürfiges Puppentheater zu verwandeln. „Heute ist Halloween! Wussten Sie das nicht?“, fragt er, ohne seine Haltung zu verlieren. „Doch, doch!“, krächze ich in unterdrückter Hast. „Nur… ähm… nur war mir ein derartiger Brauch nie so wichtig vorgekommen um ihn so wirklich wahrzunehmen!“ Seine Hände vollführen eine beschwichtigende Geste und seine Mundwinkel hätten einem Kind entweder innigstes Urvertrauen oder aber ein lebenslanges Trauma beschert. „Das kann man Ihnen natürlich nicht verdenken.“ Was außer menschlichen Emotionen kann gleichzeitig warm und kalt sein? Ich weiß es nicht, aber seit ich ihn kenne, bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass es diese Mischung ist, der er seinen Status verdankt. Diese Legierung aus Freundlichkeit und grausamem Sadismus, diese innige Umarmung zweier Gegensätzlicher Charaktereigenschaften, die in jedem seiner Mitmenschen ein Garn aus Unsicherheit spinnt, aus dem er schließlich die Fäden der Kontrolle zieht. „Halloween ist immerhin vor Allem amerikanisch geprägt… hierzulande hat es nicht viel verloren“, fährt er fort, wobei ich spüre, wie eine fast kindliche Vorfreude in ihm aufflammt, was in mir jedoch nur kalte, unsichere Asche hinterlässt. „Trotzdem ist es eine interessante Grundidee!“, nicht einmal der kalte Wind, dessen unsichtbare Federn gegen unsere Leibesfronten schlagen bringt ihn davon ab, sich selbst reden zu hören. „Sie müssen wissen, dass es ein weit verbreiteter Glaube im katholischen Irland war. In der Nacht vor Allerheiligen scheinen die Wände zwischen Dies- und Jenseits besonders dünn zu sein, sodass allerlei unangenehme Kreaturen wie Geister, Kobolde, Hexen und sonstiges Gesocks auf der Erde wandeln können.“ Sein Tonfall verrät mir, dass er ein Nicken oder ähnliches erwartet, einer Forderung der ich eilig Nachkomme, bevor er fortfährt: „Und um zu verhindern, dass diese Wesen über die Menschheit herfallen wie ein Schwarm unersättlicher Parasiten, verkleidet man sich an diesem Tag, jeder wird selbst zu einem Geist, Monster, Kobold, Dämon oder Wiedergänger, kurz; zu etwas, das ihm selbst Angst macht. Man versucht, die übernatürlichen, angsteinflößenden Wesenheiten durch eigene Panikmache fernzuhalten. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Der meiner Meinung nach interessanteste Aspekt dieses Fests ist meiner Meinung nach der Kürbis.“ „Der… Kürbis?“, zwar ist mir der Ablauf des Halloweenfestes vage bekannt, doch wenn er auf diese Weise eine Resonanz verlangt, ist es klüger, sich dumm zu stellen. „Allerdings. Der Kürbis.“ Seine schmeichelnde Stimme scheint nun vollständig von sich selbst eingenommen zu sein, während sich eine beunruhigte Nervosität in langsamen Windungen durch meine Gedärme schraubt. „Man höhlt einen Kürbis aus, stellt eine Kerze hinein und schneidet eine Fratze ins Fruchtfleisch.“ „Eine Fratze?“, ich hoffe inständig, dass das künstliche Interesse meine Beunruhigung überspielt. „Ja, eine Fratze. Ein mehr oder weniger furchteinflößender Gesichtsausdruck, die selbst ein so niederes Lebewesen wie einen Kürbis zu einem nützlichen Verbündeten macht. Denn so ein Fratzen schneidender Kürbis vor dem eigenen Haus hält all diese unangenehmen Gesellen aus dunkleren Sphären ab. Sehr praktisch, finden Sie nicht? Und jetzt stellen Sie sich mal vor, wie das für so einen Geist sein muss! Die Grenze zwischen Tod und Leben verschwimmt und er schöpft endlich Hoffnung, das trostlose Totenreich verlassen zu können um die Welt der Lebenden zu überfallen und auszusaugen… und dann wird diese Hoffnung durch reine Furcht zerschlagen… Furcht, die alleine von dem Gesichtsausdruck des Kürbisses ausgeht…“, ein vorfreudiges Keuchen lässt eine verschlungene Dampfsäule aus seinem Rachen tänzeln, welche sogleich mit den aufgetürmten Nebelzungen des rauen Oktobermorgens verschmilzt. Er lässt einen nachdenklichen, abwesenden Blick über die in Reih- und Glied liegenden Pflastersteine des Hofs schweifen, bevor er an einem himmelsschlagenden Metallturm hängen bleibt. „Natürlich…“, sein Tonfall wird leicht herablassend, als er mich wieder seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig befindet. „Ist der gesamte Halloweenglaube vollkommener Unsinn, alleine dadurch, dass er einen keltischen Ursprung hat“, es ist nie ganz einfach auszumachen, wem oder was seine Geringschätzung gilt. „Trotzdem ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass man von solchen Bräuchen etwas lernen kann…“ Es sind nur winzige Zuckungen, die sich auf sein Mienenspiel auswirken… so unbedeutend anmutende Muskeln mit der Fähigkeit, tonnenschwere Kettenglieder um mein Denkzentrum zu wickeln. Während sein warmes Lächeln bestehen bleibt, ziehen sich seine Augenlider im Millimetertakt zurück und geben ein schmales Fenster auf das frei, was er wirklich ist. Nun sehe ich, woraus der Ozean seiner Augen wirklich besteht. „Rufen Sie zum Appell!“, befiehlt er in bedrohlicher Monotonie. „Was… was haben Sie vor?“, ich bereue den Klang meiner dünnen Stimme sofort nach diesem unbedachten Widerspruch. Seine Gesichtszüge werden hart und seine pulsierenden Lippen geben die Sicht auf seine Zähne frei. „Rufen. Sie. Zum. Appell.“ Mir ist klar, dass ich keine Chance auf eine zweite Wiederholung habe. Ich nicke eifrig und gebe den Befehl weiter, worauf sich jedoch nicht wie üblich die Häftlinge auf dem Appellplatz einfinden, sondern innerhalb weniger Minuten vier Lastwagen mit voll beladenen Ladeflächen über die kalten Bodenmosaike rollen. Eifrige Männer in Uniformen hieven einige längliche, verhüllte Gegenstände von den Tragflächen der Vehikel und verteilen sie ordentlich und symmetrisch über das Areal, kurz darauf stellen sie sich, wie auf einen Befehl wartend, daneben und nehmen Haltung an. „Die Gefangenen sollen aufmarschieren!“, hallt SEINE energische Stimme über den Platz. „Alles wie besprochen!“ Ich sehe, wie energische Hände an hilflos wirkenden Quartiertüren zerren und wie ein beinahe hysterisches und dennoch synchron ausgeführtes Kreischen die Häftlinge aus ihren Baracken kommandiert. Dutzende Gefangene ziehen widerspenstige Tunnel in den Nebel, dessen schwadende Gespinste von Angstzittern aufgeladen zu sein scheinen. „So… wenige…?“ Ich zähle nur ein paar Dutzend. Weit unter der Anzahl eines gewöhnlichen Appells, zudem sind es Männer und Frauen ohne jede Trennung. „Das hier ist nicht die gewöhnliche Prozedur“, flüstert er mir zu, während ich förmlich spüre, wie seine zuckende Vorfreude eine aufgeheizte und doch eiskalte Aura in meine Richtung haucht. „Das sind ausgewählte Gefangene.“ „Mützeeeen ab!“, brüllt einer der Ranghöheren, worauf diese gestreiften Unterdrücker des Scheitels von den kargen Köpfen gezogen werden. Es ist den Häftlingen nicht erlaubt, ihren Blick in eine andere Richtung als geradeaus zu lenken und doch sehe ich, wie sie unsichere Seitenblicke wagen… Männer die ihre Frauen seit langem nicht gesehen haben… Ehepartner die sich in greifbarer Nähe befinden, nur verhüllt durch den Nebel und den unsichtbaren Schienen, die ihren Hals in eine Richtung hin zwängen. Sie spüren, dass heute etwas anders ist. Natürlich sehen sie auch die schwarz verhüllten Objekte, die, von jeweils einem Offizier begleitet, direkt in Reichweite ihrer Augen stehen; natürlich ist ihnen klar, dass beide Geschlechter vertreten sind, aber das ist es nicht…! Sie kennen IHN. Sie haben ihn besser kennen gelernt als es jemals einem Menschen beschieden sein sollte… Sie spüren seine Vorfreude noch intensiver als ich und man kann die nackte Furcht sehen, die ihre hervorstehen Wangenknochen in panische Schwingungen versetzt… Dieses letzte bisschen Widerstand gegen die eigenen Grenzen, die sie daran hindert, sich auf den Boden zu kauern wie ein verwundetes Kätzchen unter Wölfen. Dieses unaufhörliche Zittern der angstgepeinigten Augen, die ihre Seelen so grau und instabil wie vom Nebel verätzt wirken lassen. „Meine lieben Freunde…!“, ruft er der gepeinigten Menge zu, während die dunstigen Schleier von seiner braunen Uniform durchschnitten werden. „Heute, am Tag vor Allerheiligen habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes für euch ausgedacht…!“ Ein atemloses Schlucken brandet durch die Gefangenenmenge, während sich die ausgemergelten Körper zusammenziehen, als würden sie vom Nebel gegen den Steinboden gedrückt. „Zu schade, dass wir heute keine freie Sicht haben!“, ruft er in einem honigsüßen und beinahe kindlich enttäuschten Tonfall. „Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr es trotzdem genießen könnt… und vergesst nicht, Augen immer geradeaus, wir wollen uns doch schließlich nicht wegen mangelnder Disziplin blamieren!“ Und damit gab er seinen Untergebenen das Zeichen, die Tücher von den ausgestellten Objekten zu ziehen. „Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert…“, flüstert er mir zu, nachdem in meine Reichweite zurückgekehrt ist. Er winkt mich hinter sich her als er seinen Standort zugunsten einer besseren Perspektive verlässt. Die Beherrschung seiner Gesichtszüge scheint nun vollends zu splittern, sein Verstand zeichnet sich als Skulptur scharfkantiger Scherben in seinem Antlitz ab… und das alles nur durch ein Lächeln, das in dem Moment erstrahlt als die Sicht die länglichen Objekte frei wird. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer schneller begreift, ich oder die Häftlinge. Von der Seite aus, sehe ich ein ganzes Feld aus hölzernen Speeren, die wie die Zähne eines blutbefleckten Dämons aus dem nebelfeuchten Stein ragen. Spitze Grabmale, deren obere Enden einen aufpreschenden Schauder durch die Oktoberkälte fahren lassen. Es sind Kinder… Ihren Körpern beraubt und aufgespießt auf Luftröhren, denen viel zu wenige Atemzüge vergönnt waren. Doch als ich genauer hinsehe, spüre ich ein widerliches Saugen, dass meine Kehle in Richtung Magen zu pressen scheint. Dutzende, vielleicht hundert von kindlichen Köpfen, nicht nur gepfählt sondern regelrecht geschändet. Eine dreieckige Fläche mit der spitze nach oben wurde um ihre Augen herum aus den Knochen gemeißelt und ihre Münder wurden zu grotesken lächelnden Gebilden geschnitten. Noch immer fließt roter Lebenssaft aus ihren klaffenden Dreiecksaugen, so als würde der Blutregen aus der verdorrten Dreifaltigkeit herausbrechen. „W... was…?“, es gelingt mir nicht einmal zu stammeln, bevor ein spitzer und gequälter Aufschrei die geschundenen Muttergefühle einer Gefangenen entlädt. Die Frau vergisst jede Selbstkontrolle und durchbricht die erstarrten Häftlingsreihen um sich dem grausigen Todeswald zu nähern, den ER direkt vor ihren Augen errichten ließ. Doch noch bevor sie ihr Kind (sofern es das ist, was sie erkannt hat) erreicht, wird sie schon von den Wärtern abgefangen und auf den Boden gezerrt. Wieder und wieder sinkt das mitleidlose Metall der Schlagstöcke gegen ihr Fleisch. Mit der Präzision aufeinandertreffender Wimpern bearbeiten sie diesen kümmerlichen Überrest einer einst gesund wirkenden Frau. Die anderen stehen unverändert da… Zitternd und doch regungslos. Ihnen ist klar, dass sie dasselbe erwartet, wenn sie wegsehen oder sonst eine falsche Bewegung wagen. Ich sehe die angespannten Muskeln, die das letzte bisschen Gewebe mit ihren Knochen verbinden, ich sehe ihre Emotionslosen Mienen… einzig und alleine ihre Augen verraten, was sich in den kollabierenden Seelen abspielt, all das unterdrückte Leid sammelt sich im faden Sumpf ihrer Pupillen und verleihen ihm den frischen Glanz der Verzweiflungstränen. „Wer… wer war das…?“, frage ich fast automatisch, während der Klang meiner Stimme keine Anzeichen von Festigkeit zeigt. „Oh, das waren ein paar Deserteure, Verräter, Schwule, Neger und sonstiges Gesocks…“, die Erhabenheit seines Tonfalls lässt meine Zähne knirschen… er scheint in seiner eigenen Selbstgefälligkeit zu baden. „Ich habe die Kinder erschießen lassen… Köpft man sie während der Leichenstarre ist die Sauerei nicht so groß … Und dank unserer wundervollen Bürokratie habe ich auch schnell die entsprechenden Eltern gefunden. Anschließend habe ich ein paar Helfer zusammengetrommelt und ihnen die Freiheit versprochen, wenn sie die Leichen enthaupten und ihnen Fratzen schneiden“, er pausiert um zu kichern, völlig eingenommen von seinen eigenen Worten. „Und ich habe sie gehen lassen… allerdings nicht auf ihren Beinen…“, flüstert er und ich höre, wie sein ausklingender Atemzug als sadistisches Zischen aus seinen Zähnen gepresst wird. Mittlerweile treten die Halsschlagadern der Häftlinge deutlich aus ihrer Haut hervor, beinahe als ob ihr Leben sich einen Weg nach draußen zu kämpfen sucht. Mir ist fast, als könnte ich ihren Herzschlag spüren, als würde ich trotz des Nebels jedes Detail ihrer innerlichen Kämpfe wahrnehmen. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass es einigen meiner Kameraden ähnlich geht. Immer wieder verliert einer der Gefangenen die Nerven… jedes Mal spüre ich den winzigen Biss einer Eisenklammer in meinem Inneren, wenn ein Häftling aus der Formation stürmt und anschließend aufgegriffen und so lange geschlagen wird, bis sein Überleben nur noch von Glück abhängt. „Wozu das alles…?“, mehr als ein Hauchen bringe ich nicht zustande. „Wozu?“, wieder spüre ich, wie er von oben auf mich herab spricht. „Leider lässt es sich nicht leugnen, dass die rote Armee uns näher und näher kommt. Können Sie nicht spüren, wie unruhig und aufmüpfig die Häftlinge werden? Sie schöpfen Hoffnung! Sehnen sich nach Freiheit!“, er dreht seinen Kopf und ich habe das Gefühl als würde er seinen Blick regelrecht in meine Augen rammen. „Aber damit dürften wir ihnen zeigen, wo sie stehen… und das alles nur, dank ein paar geschnittenen Fratzen. Haben Sie mir etwa nicht zugehört, als ich von den Halloweenkürbissen erzählte?“ Er lächelt. Ich spüre, wie mir der Atem im Hals stecken bleibt. Spüre dieses schreckliche Unbehagen, kalt und undeutlich wie Nebel, diesen Anflug von Furcht der blitzschnell in Hass umschlägt und bald wieder von Angst niedergekämpft wird… ausgelöst von jenem kaum merklichen und doch unglaublich grausamen Lächeln. „Wir werden sie noch ein paar Stunden stehen lassen…“, ein bösartiges Zucken huscht an seinen Wangen entlang, „mal sehen, wie viele noch weich werden! Fordern Sie währenddessen weitere Erschießungskommandos an… wir werden das Ganze noch ein paar Mal wiederholen!“ „Wiederholen?“, frage ich, während ich spüre, wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürt. „Ja, wiederholen!“, mit einem Mal legt sich ein Schatten über seinen durchdringenden Blick und aus dem selbstgefälligen Lächeln wird ein verachtendes Zähnefletschen. „Haben Sie ein Problem damit?“, die Kälte seines Flüsterns lässt meinen Atem gefrieren. „N-nein, Herr Lagerkommandant!“, ich weiß nicht ob es ein Zittern oder Kopfschütteln ist, das sich so schmerzhaft um meinen Nacken klammert. Eine kurze Zeit habe ich nur das Bedürfnis, mich seinem grauenhaften Gesichtsausdruck zu entziehen. Ich salutiere mechanisch, drehe mich um und mache mich auf den Weg, meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, während ich darauf warte, dass die elektrische Taubheit, die Körper und Geist befallen hat mich wieder gehen lässt. Ich sehe die leidenden Gefangenen am Rand meines Sichtfeldes. Wie sie die entstellten Köpfe ihrer Kinder anstarren, gezwungen den Anblick zu ertragen, bis sie entweder mental zusammenbrechen, oder ER das Interesse verliert. Ich schlucke und presse die Augen zusammen. Es sind Untermenschen! Widerliche, schleimige Parasiten! Schmutz, der nicht das Anrecht hat, dieselbe Luft, wie die Herrenrasse zu atmen! Ich will kein Mitleid mit ihnen haben! Und doch… wir, seine Untergebenen, fürchten IHN mehr als wir es uns zuvor hätten vorstellen könnten… Wie grausam muss erst die Angst der Gefangenen sein? Welchen unerträglichen Schrecken muss es bedeuten, sich einem solchen Feind ausgeliefert zu sehen? Sollten wir ihm nicht gehorchen, würden wir genauso behandelt werden, wie die Häftlinge… jemand der sich der Obrigkeit widersetzt ist auch nichts weiter als ein Untermensch… Schon oft genug hat er ein Exempel an Deserteuren statuiert… an Kameraden, die sich gegen die Bestialität des Kommandanten erhoben… Ihre Schreie klingen noch immer in meinen Ohren... doch niemand half ihnen. Dazu war die Furcht vor IHM viel zu groß. Panik, die er alleine durch die tänzelnden Impulse seines Gesichts auslösen kann. Mein Blick fällt auf den Stacheldraht, welcher über den unzähligen Maschen der Stahlzäune gespannt ist, wie die Dornen einer toten Rose. Wärter, Aufseher, Kommandeure schimpfen wir uns, doch letztendlich sind auch wir nur Gefangene. Eingesperrt und unterworfen, von einem System, dass es jemandem wie IHM ermöglicht, zum Lagerkommandanten aufzusteigen. Meine Gedanken rotieren noch immer den neusten Erguss seines Wahns. Halloween… ein Fest der Toten… Fratzen die in Kürbisse geschnitten werden, einzig mit der Absicht, böse Geister zu vertreiben. Was für ein Monster muss man sein, um diesen Tag auf eine derartige Weise interpretieren? Mit aller verbliebenen Willenskraft tauche ich meine Gedanken in Leere… Bevor ich den Turm betrete, den mir mein Auftrag gebietet, atme ich noch einmal tief durch und sehe auf zur Flagge, die das Lager und alles drum herum als unser Eigentum kennzeichnet. Ich erblicke das leuchtende Rot, dessen Mitte eine kreisrunde, weiße Fläche ziert; eine Faust, die sich im Blut der Unterlegenen suhlt. Und ich sehe das schwarze Symbol, das im Zentrum des im Wind tanzenden Stoffes prangt, wie die Rotorblätter einer Tötungsmaschine… Jenes Zeichen, dass die unanfechtbare Krone der Menschenrassen ziert… Jenes Zeichen, das mehr Angst verbreitet hat, als ein Fratzen schneidender Kürbis es jemals könnte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW